1. Technical Field
This description relates to an Ethernet Audio-Video Bridging (“AVB”) network, and more particularly to managing data stream communications and reservations for the data stream communications with and without use of a stream reservation protocol.
2. Background Art
Data streams including audio and/or video data may be communicated in a network communication system from one endpoint to another endpoint. Before the data stream is communicated, messages may be communicated to reserve network paths between the endpoints. The network paths may include bridges, which may guarantee and enforce quality of service that is established during reservation of the network paths. Unknown delays may be experienced when creating the reservations.